thecoteriefandomcom-20200214-history
Netherworld
The Netherworld, associated with the underground and fire, attracts the soul. It is the plane least tied to the others. Very many interchanges and passages appear between the Netherworld and outside areas. A few passages exist between the Etherworld and the Netherworld, but most exchanges are between the Netherworld and the Hitherworld. The Netherworld is the most connected to outside areas. The undersea passage lets out around the Great Tower. It is averagely stable and changes a bit now and then. Time travels slowest there, about half the speed of the Hitherworld. The Netherworld appears as an underground cavern flooded with bottomless oceans. Islands float on the surface and support skyscraper-like towers. The Great Tower is the largest and easiest to find of the towers and is guarded in the water by the King Leviathan. Most communication and travel to and from the Great Tower is by air by yugoluthi. Sects and Important Figures Netherworld Organization The Netherworld is officially ruled by the Netherworld Organization, headed by Death and the chiefs of the other yugoluth subspecies. The Organization tries to withhold as much information about itself and the Netherworld as possible from mortals. It is made of some of the oldest generations of yugoluthi. Members attempt to remain hidden or in an inconspicuous form while near mortals who are not about to die. Members believe that if mortals were to fully understand the Netherworld they would become worried and scared and lead less fulfilling lives and thus have weaker souls. Death is the highest sultraluth and she runs the Netherworld like a corporation. She is in charge of all the dead and uses a pale white horse or winged motorcycle as her mount of choice. She, unlike other yugoluthi, has the sole power to kill, but some sources say that she can only kill off one fourth of any population. She a close companion with other powerful yugoluthi and beasts. She is not keen to bargaining and is a busy demon most of the time. It is not wise to request to see her with out an appointment. Some ancients refer to her as Híppos Khlōrós, but her close colleagues call her Thánatos. Hermanu is the chief arcanoluth and is in charge of communication and record keeping. He reports directly to Death and ensures the souls of the dead reach the Netherworld safely. He is one of the few members of the Netherworld Organization who regularly appears in his chosen form in front of mortals, usually right as they are about to die. The Manifesters The Manifesters are a younger generation of yugoluthi who are named for their tendency to "manifest" themselves to mortals who are not about to die. They believe freedom of information about the Netherworld is important. The Manifesters try to enlighten mortals to the world and expand their minds primarily on principle and secondarily on the premise that an enlightened mind leads to a stronger soul. Liberty was a sultraluth who was one of the leaders of the Manifesters. She appeared as a woman in a toga and bronze helmet with white wings holding a sword and a red, white and blue shield. She was one of the first to rebel against the Netherworld Organization and founded some of the first land outside their control. She kindly leads mortals to and from the Netherworld. Time was a sultraluth who appeared to mortals without ulterior motives and was thus classified with the Manifesters. He was more independent and did not work with them in an organized manner. He appeared as a skeletal or cadaverous man in a dark cloak. His form suggests a resistance to death. Bellumites Bellum was a sultraluth who founded the Bellumites. He believed that warfare and hardship strengthened the soul and sped up the harvest. Victors emerged with stronger souls and the souls of losers were quickly consumed. He formed the Bellumites on these principles. Victory was a sultraluth who was Bellum's apprentice. He learned martial arts and combat skills from Bellum and treated him with utmost respect and reverence until he grew too hungry and ambitious to resist the taste of his master's soul. Bellum was taken aback at first but quickly escaped to a safe place where he put together an army to face off against his apprentice with. Victory ended up winning and ate many souls that day, including that of his former master. Pestilence was a sultraluth who eagerly joined after the Bellumites were founded. His power resided in his ability to majickally formulate diseases and plagues to sick upon mortals and crops. Independents Some powerful yugoluthi did not fit into sect and operated more as salesmen and businessmen. Charon is the chief marraenoluth. He usually appears as a large, skeletal humanoid either wearing dark robes or clothes mocking the transportation he offers. His original role was to provide ferries throughout the Netherworld, but he now purveys transportation in all the planes for a steep price. He commands a legion of marraenoluthi who provide the same service and represent him in business agreements. Scratch was a yugoluth who offered tempting deals to mortals, often in exchange for their souls. It was said that he had a soul on contract to come directly to him every day. Death hated Scratch because he signed deals with individuals for their souls, cheating Death out of the souls she thought due to her. He offered magickal powers, potent potions and strong equipment often in tense, dire situations in exchange for a very high price. Category:Planes